Life With and Without Bolbi Stroganofsky
by MegasBasileus
Summary: A romance drama following Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome as he ventures through Retroville with his new partner. But there are no happy endings in this story.


*This takes place during the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour

Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was going on his late morning, early-afternoon walk when he spotted Timmy Turner and some mysterious children he did not know enter a portal behind some bushes. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's curiosity was naturally peaked by this occurrence, so he went to investigate. As he strolled over to the portal his huge, throbbing hat fell off balanced and he was thrown into the portal. Immediately, a whole world flashed before his eyes, there was something off about it, but before he could figure out what it was he smashed his face into the concrete sidewalk and everything went black. He woke up with a throbbing headache. The sun was setting and he felt something was different. He took a minute to regain his composure when he realized what it was. This world was in three dimensions. He was astonished and went to adjust his hat when he realized it was not there. He searched all around him, but couldn't find it. Then he heard something coming from the distance. He heard a voice of a young foreign child. It was a faint, "Slap Slap Slap! Clap Clap Clap!" A Retro Flyer wagon appeared over the horizon, being pulled by a capuchin monkey. Standing in the wagon was the most magnificent man Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome had ever laid eyes on. He had the dance moves of an angel. He spun around whilst slapping his thicc meaty thighs and clapping his hands above his head. Chanting his melodical song. The spinning showed off his strong manly curves. The seam of his pants stretched out in front only to be held back by his sweet sweater vest; which engulfed the large bulk he had in his upper abdomen, although Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome knew that this bulk was nothing compared to the bulk that had to be in his lower abdomen. On a hot summer day like this, his neck sweat glistened and brought attention to the bow tie on the young performer. It must've been strangling him since the strap seemed so so tight. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's eyes were then blinded as the sun glistened perfectly off the part down the middle of his hair line. As he turned around, the sun faded and Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was revealed to the face of God himself. The boy's eyes drew him in like the fiery passion that drives two lovers to the edge. His lips were slim and looked soft to the touch. They were only accented by his cheeks, which were round and resembled a baby's buttocks. And Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was sure it felt like one too. The monkey continued to pull the lad off over the horizon and into the sunset. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was astonished. He was paralyzed with excitement and thrill. His cock was long and stiff, more so that his hat could ever be. Why would he need that hat anymore when he had this young magnificent little boy. The sweet melodical voice faded into the night, and Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was alone. Out of nowhere his short, stubby legs began to move. He didn't know what was happening. He had no control. His legs just moved in front of him, propelling him towards the young lad. The voice began to fad back into existence. It got louder and louder, yet Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome could not find sight of his love. He kept running. And running. And running, until it became dark and the moon rose. The voice was there, yet the boy was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's aged heart gave out, and he just couldn't run anymore. He collapsed onto his hands and knees. He was panting, and sweat dripped rolled from his now bare, greasy hair; down his forehead onto his cheek and to the tip of his nose. As it dripped onto the hot asphalt beneath, he noticed an object lying ahead of him. He gathered the strength to crawl to it, before completely collapsing to the ground. The very last of his energy went to rolling over. He held up the metallic round object to the moonlight to catch a glimpse of what it might be. It was a simple button with three simple bold black words printed on it. "Bolbi for President." Everything went dark.

Horns blaring. Voices screaming. The black void began to shrink and focus inward. Light began to peak through. It was blinding. Finally, everything came into focus. He was awake. He was lying in the middle of the road, with traffic building up trying to get around him. People were swearing and cursing at him to move the fuck out of the road. He managed to roll up onto his feet and stand up. He took a minute to let the blood get to his head before moving is numb body to the side of the road. The passersby let out a groan of relief before flooring it down the road. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, leaned against the street light. The only thing he could think about was the performer from last night and the button he found lying in the road. "Bolbi for President" he kept thinking. "Bolbi for President." His angel was named Bolbi. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome realized that he must find this Bolbi so that he might make mad love to his curvy, sweaty body. Just the thought of it made his mustache tingle. His attention was quickly changed when he felt a hand was placed on his back. He looked up and saw a tall man with thick glasses and one leg longer than the other. He was holding a box of doughnuts. "You look leg you could use a doughnut Mr. Stranger" he exclaimed with an almost arrogant excitement. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was rather famished. He accepted the gift and ate it lickedy-split. The stranger awkwardly hovering over him as he did. Once he finished the stranger screeched, "Another civilian saved by Doughnut Boy!" He then ran off into the crowd as everyone stared judgmentally at him as he did so. They took one look back at Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome before continuing with their business.

After stumbling around town for some time, he found a school. It was an ordinary school, it resembled the school from his Dimmsdale. But it was not the school that caught his eye. It was a banner hanging outside of the school. It read, "CLASS PRESIDENT DEBATE AND VOTING TODAY: ALL ARE INVITED." Underneath the big lettering, was the pictures and names of all four candidates. But the one on the far right caught his attention. Those baby butt cheeks were something Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome would never forget. It was the boy from last night. Underneath the picture that did no justice for his stunning looks, his name was printed in thin black lettering: "BOLBI STROGANOVSKY." So that was the name of his soon to be suitor. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome slipped into the back of the auditorium. He witnessed a boy with a big head and hair give a speech that was way above Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's head. More so than his hat was. He was followed by a young black girl who did a pop song and seemed to connect to the young crowd. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome did not care for that in the least. Then there was a dumb Hispanic boy wearing an 'Ultra Lord' t-shirt, who obviously had no idea what in the hell he was doing. Finally, Bolbi took to the podium. He immediately dismounted the podium and stepped to the side of it. He started his mesmerizing dance. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was drooling over himself. His 'hat' grew long and stiff. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. His mustache twitched for a moment before an overwhelming force of euphoria took control. He was in a high of which he could not escape. As fast as it came it went, and Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome realized his 'hat' was flaccid and he had busted a nut during the intense speech. Embarrassed by the incident, he snuck out of the auditorium and straight to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he left the bathroom there in the hallway was his love. HE immediately felt the euphoria again, and out slipped another burst. After stepping back in to clean up once again. He slipped out and went over to Bolbi, who was standing in all his glory. With each step closer, Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome grew more and more nervous. As he got closer and closer, he grew more and more anxious. Before he knew it, he was standing right in front of God himself. Bolbi drew his attention over to Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. They made eye contact and Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome felt a seductive gaze coming from deep in Bolbi's eyes. The smirk in the corner of his mouth only furthered this assumption. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome opened his mouth, but no words would flow out. His heart was beating so fast that it had gotten caught in his throat. As the smirk began to fade, an old man in a tweed suit jumped in front of Bolbi, blocking Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's view. He proclaimed that he had the results from the poll. By one vote Bolbi had won. Immediately the crowded rushed in and picked Bolbi up and carried him down the hall. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome had missed his chance. His heart sank, and he hunched over and began nudging towards the door. As he was making an exit, the old man in the tweed announced that since Bolbi had won, he would be the star in the next school play. A rendition of Shakespeare's Hamlet, set to be performed this upcoming Friday. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome realized this would be his chance. This is when he would make his move. He would slip in after the show and sweep Bolbi off his feet, and carry him till the end of time.

A couple days passed and soon enough it was Friday. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was the first and only person in line to get in. He entered the auditorium and took the middle seat in the middle section. After a small handful of other students and patrons strolled in, it was show time. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome could barely sit still. He was anticipating the big moment. Finally, the moment came. It was Hamlet's famous sonnet in act V scene 1. Bolbi stepped onto the stage, and after some small dialogue with other characters. Bolbi began his speech. The light focused on him and you could feel the whole room intensified greatly. The words flowed off Bolbi's tongue like silk. Each action was precise and fluid. Each word more intense than that last. Each one drawing Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome more and more into it. It was melodical and Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was in a dream state. There could be no moment better, more intense than this one. As Bolbi finished the sonnet, there was a pause of silence. Complete silence. It was broken with Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome giving Bolbi standing applause. Everyone in the room was sitting and watching him as he did. But Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome didn't care. This was his moment. Before Bolbi left the stage, Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was sure Bolbi looked and smirked that seductive look at him.

After the play, Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome slipped behind stage and found the dressing room. He opened the door and slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind him. Centered in the room was Bolbi, sitting in his makeup chair staring at Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. Flicking him that seductive smirk before turning in his chair to face away. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome dove over onto his knees and spun Bolbi around to face him. Bolbi looked down into Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's eyes and smirked. He uttered four words: "Bolbi not wearing underpants." Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome lurched forward and pull Bolbi out of his seat. He ripped down Bolbi's pants and made his move. He opened his mouth and engulfed his cock like one of those hot dogs at the hot dog eating contest. Back and forth he thrusted his head, until the tip of his dick reached his lips, and all the way in until his mustache intertwined with the few pubic hairs he had. Every time he looked up, Bolbi was just staring at him with a blank stare. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome met his gaze with his own and continued to ride over his massive throbbing cock. Bolbi's balls were slap slap slapping and clap clap clapping against his chin. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome fell back onto ass. He took his hand and continued to squeeze and rob the rod before him. He grabbed his balls and rubbed them with his other hand. They began to tremble. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome tilted his head back, stuck out his tongue, and closed his eyes. A spray of hot viscous liquid hit him square in the left eye, followed soon by a second onto his mustache. He stuck up and the semen rolled like thick honey down his face and into his mouth. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome stood up on his feet. Him and Bolbi met glances. Nothing needed to be said. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome went to the door and left. Bolbi's gaze following him all the way out.

The next day Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was placed with back towards the door at the candy bar. He was playing with the straw in his melted milkshake. The bell to the door rang, letting him know someone had entered the building. Slowly Bolbi Stroganofsky appeared around the corner and hopped into the seat across from him. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome began to speak, but Bolbi reached over the table and placed a single finger over his mouth. He grabbed Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's hand and pulled him to the door. He began skipping down the sidewalk waving hello to everyone that walked by. This was the beginning of a great relationship. Everywhere they went they skipped. They skipped through parks. Through fields of flowers. Through the petting zoo. They would skip and skip and wave to everyone that passed. And every night before returning Bolbi home, he would utter those four little words, and they would make sweet sweet love. This was their routine every day. He would skip with him to school, then pick him up from school and skip until his bedtime. No words ever uttered except that phrase. This was love at its purest form.

One-day Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome went to pick up his lover, but he wasn't there. He went to the Candy Bar and to the park and to the petting zoo and to his home. But everywhere he would go, Bolbi was not there. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome heart sank and he assumed the worst. His heart sank and he fell into a depression. He began to wander and sulk. He would trace the path on which they walked every day, however, there was no skipping and there was no happiness. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome had never felt such despair. One day he was walking past the school a bit earlier than when he would normally would to pick Bolbi up. He looked up and caught a glimpse of a boy skipping down the sidewalk. He had a sweater vest, bowtie, and part down the middle of his hair. It was Bolbi. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome heart kicked back to life. As tears streamed from his eyes, he ran down the sidewalk to meet up with his long-lost lover. But before he got to him. Bolbi turned and got into a blue car with a man who looked oddly familiar. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was stopped in his tracks as the car sped away with his boo. His heart sank again, and Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was left wondering who that man was and why did Bolbi go with him.

Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome wandered the streets looking for the car that took his love away. Hours passed and clouds rolled in. It was now late into the night. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome was still perplexed about the situation. How would've taken Bolbi? Why did Bolbi go with the stranger? Late into the night he stumbled into a suburban neighborhood. And down the street he saw the car which he witnessed earlier take Bolbi away. He picked up his pace and found himself running towards the car. It had begun to pour, but Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome didn't care. He was determined to get his bae back. He was sopping wet when he reached the car, he then heard four words that he thought he'd never hear again. He looked at the house and there was one room lit up and a shadow on the wall. It was the shadow of a kid with manly curves. A boy with thicc meaty thighs, and a large bulk in his upper abdomen. But there was a larger bulge in his lower abdomen. The words had come from there. "Bolbi not wearing underpants." As Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome looked upon the room, a second shadow appeared on the all. It was that of a tall slender man, with one leg longer than the other. THAT'S WHO THE STRANGER WAS! Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome now remember who the man in the car was and whose shadow is appearing on the wall. It was the self-proclaimed doughnut boy—who Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome later found out his actual name was Hugh Neutron. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome had to get a look to make sure they weren't doing what he though and knew they were doing. He walked over to the bush where someone had been using a ladder to trim some bushes. The ladder had fallen in the wind of the storm, and as Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome reached for the ladder he noticed something in the bushes. It was his hat, yet, like his hear, it was in tatters. Crying now, Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome pulled the ladder to the window and began to climb it. With each step up he became more reluctant to take the next, but he had to know. He thought he would be prepared for what he would see, but nothing could prepare him for what he did see. On the bed Hugh was tied faced down to the bed in a duck suit, and Bolbi was standing at the end of the bed shoving his long schlong into Hugh's stretched asshole. Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome could not believe what he was seeing. It took his breath away. But instead of crying harder he had an internal movement. The tears stopped. He stood on the ladder for a minute and took a deep breath. He lifted his hands off the rung and let himself fall backwards. This was it. He began to fall backwards off the ladder and everything slowed. It was at this moment that Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome had reached peace. Peace not with himself, but peace with the fact that a life without Bolbi Stroganofsky is not a life worth living.


End file.
